kidzbopfandomcom-20200223-history
Kidz Bop 40 Tracklist
Kidz Bop 40 is going to be released on November 15th, 2019. Tracklist confirmed by @kidzbophq on Instagram. Tracklist 1. Old Town Road (Lil Nas X) 2. Sucker (The Jonas Brothers) 3. 7 Rings (Ariana Grande) 4. I Don’t Care (Ed Sheeran & Justin Bieber) 5. Truth Hurts (Lizzo) 6. Señorita (Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello) 7. ME! (Taylor Swift & Brendon Urie Of Panic At The Disco) 8. How Do You Sleep? (Sam Smith) 9. If I Can’t Have You (Shawn Mendes) 10. Sunflower (Post Malone & Swae Lee) 11. Thank U, Next (Ariana Grande) 12. Who Do You Love (The Chainsmokers & 5 Seconds Of Summer) 13. Close To Me (Diplo, Ellie Goulding & Swae Lee) 14. Beautiful People (Ed Sheeran & Khalid) 15. The Git Up (Blanco Brown) 16. Shallow (Bradley Cooper & Lady Gaga) Barnes & Noble Bonus Tracks # One Thing Right (Marshmello and Kane Brown) # Chlorine (Twenty one pilots) # No guidance (Chris Brown & Drake) # Circles (Post Malone) iTunes Bonus Tracks # Only Human (Jonas Brothers) # Look What God Gave her (Thomas Rhett) # Feeling Some Kinda Way (Kylie Cantrall) # Don’t check on me (Chris Brown & Justin Bieber) Amazon Bonus Tracks # Bad Guy (Billie Eilish And Justin Bieber) # Lose You To Love Me (Selena Gomez) # Sweet But Psycho (Ava Max) # Time (NF) Spotify Bonus Tracks # Call You Mine (The Chainsmokers & Bebe Rexha) # I'm Not Alright (Loud Luxury and Bryce Vine) # This Is America (Childish Gambino) # Someone You Loved (Lewis Capaldi) Meijer Exclusive Bonus Tracks # Find U Again (Mark Ronson & Camila Cabello) # Sicko Mode (Travis Scott and Drake) # Memories (Maroon 5) # Don’t Call Me Angel (Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus and Lana Del Rey) Bullmoose Exclusive Bonus Tracks # Uproar (Lil Wayne) # La La Land (Bryce Vine) # Savage (Bahari) # Robbery (Juice WRLD) Leapfrog Deluxe Edition # Hate Me (Ellie Goulding and Juice WRLD) # Boyfriend (Ariana Grande and social House) # Graveyard (Halsey) # You Need To Calm Down (Taylor Swift) Kidz Bop Extra Tracks # Please Me (Bruno Mars and Cardi B) # Wake Up (Travis Scott in the weekend) # Just Us (DJ Khaled & SZA) # Liar (Camila Cabello) Trivia * The full tracklist has been revealed on KIDZ BOP HQ's Instagram page * The songs Old Town Road, 7 Rings, I Don't Care, Truth Hurts, Sunflower and Who Do You Love are in a different pitch. * The songs Sucker, ME!, If I Can't Have You, Thank U Next, Close To Me, Señorita, and Shallow are in their normal pitch. * The only songs on this album that weren't released as a single are How Do You Sleep?, Beautiful People and The Git Up * They have released 2 Ariana Grande songs and they are Thank U Next and 7 Rings * This is the first album to feature Jacob, Layla, Stephen and Alana as Kidz Bop kids. * Sunflower premiered on Kidz Bop Radio on SiriusXm before it was released to iTunes, Youtube and Spotify on April 26th. * In their 'Sucker' and 'Truth Hurts' videos they feature the UK Kidz Bop Kids. * Bonus Tracks may not be on this album. So far, it's been confirmed that Target and Walmart are doing temporary tattoos and stickers instead of bonus tracks Category:Kidz bop